


He's so Yummy

by RoseNox98



Series: He's My Best Friend 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, Sex, panty!kink, that's all you need to know, this is p0rn, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The probably not long awaited conclusion to my Best Friends 'verse. </p><p>or, the one where Castiel shows Dean what Charlie bought him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so Yummy

Castiel ran down the hall towards his and Dean's bedroom, not using his grace to make it a fair hunt for his lover.

He was almost to their door when he was stopped short, Dean's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

He twisted in his hold, trying to get away and start the chase again, but Dean turned him in his arms, pushing Castiel back until his back thumped against the wall, right next to the door to their room.

Dean caged him in with his arms, body pinning Castiel in place.

"I win, angel," he muttered, lips close but not touching.

The corner of Castiel's mouth twitched up, the slightest of smiles. "So you did. What do you want as a prize?"

He knew the answer before it came. "I want You," Dean sighed out before he kissed the angel, lips warm and rough against Castiel's plush skin.

Castiel brought a hand up, fingers curling in Dean's hair and pulling his captor closer.

He felt warmth pool in his gut, and just as he felt a moan building in his throat, Dean pulled away, hands moving to his hips. "To show me what you got."

Castiel blinked. "Pardon?" What was Dean going on about?

"You asked me what I wanted. I want you to show me what you bought."

Castiel blushed, and he ducked his head.

"Okay" When Dean made no move to let Castiel go, the angel looked back up at him.

"You know I can't show you if you keep me pinned here, right?"

They both knew that he could just zap away if he wanted, but with Dean's hands on his hips, he couldn't bring himself to move.

Dean just kissed him again, then took a step back.

Castiel blinked, and he was in their room, the sound of Dean crying out in the hall making him laugh. He grabbed his bag, flicking his finger towards the door to lock it.

Dean banged on it when he tried to open it, but Castiel just contently stripped, grabbing the black lace panties he had gotten at the mall. There were four other pairs in the bag, as well as his shirts and jeans.

He pulled them up his legs, liking how they felt against his skin, and moved towards the bed, laying down on his front.

Castiel used his grace to unlock the door, smiling over his shoulder when Dean pushed the door open.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw Castiel, his mouth falling open.

When it became apparent that Dean wasn't going to close the door, Castiel reached out and closed it with his grace.

The sound of the door closing seemed to snap Dean out of the trance Castiel had put him in, the hunter's mouth closing with a click.

"Fuck, Cas." He was breathless, eyes raking over Castiel's body.

Castiel turned his head, rolling over on his back.

He was already starting to get hard, and all Dean had done was look at him.

When the hunter didn't make a move towards him, Castiel ran a hand down his own chest. "If you don't get over here Dean I'm going to start without you."

As if to show that he meant it, Castiel inched his hand closer to his hips, legs parting invitingly.

Dean was crossing the room a second later, pulling off his shirt.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, looking over his angel with lust dark eyes. "Go ahead," he challenged, hands dropping to start undoing his belt.

Castiel blushed, but moved his hand farther down his body, tossing his head back with an exaggerated moan when he rubbed over himself. 

Dean bit at his lip, and had to undo his jeans just to relive some of the pressure.

He stared at Castiel as he pushed his jeans off of his hips, boxers going with them.

Kicking them off, he climbed up on the bed.

Castiel looked at him when he felt the bed dip, blue eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

He spread his legs a little more, hips canting up. "Dean, please."

He didn't have to ask twice, Dean moving up his body until they were face to face, Castiel's legs on either side of Dean's hips.

Dean ran his fingers over Castiel's cheek, smiling softly when the angel leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Cas. Fuck, you're so amazing."

Castiel's cheeks warmed, and he turned his head, lips brushing over Dean's fingers.

"I love you, too, Dean," he muttered into his skin.

Dean moved his hand to Castiel chin, tipping his head up so he could press their lips together.

Castiel let out a soft sigh, lips parting under Dean's, and curled his fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean groaned, and ran his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip before slipping inside his mouth.

"Dean, just touch me, please."

Unable to deny him when he asked so prettily, Dean let his hands move down, spanning over Castiel's chest, fingers fitting in the grooves of his ribs while he brushed his thumbs over his nipples, the pink buds already tight and pert.

Castiel mewled against his lips, arching up under Dean's hands.

Dean smirked and repeated the move, making Castiel pull away with a gasp, head tossed back against the pillow.

Dean moved to latch onto his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck so he could suck at his pulse point.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, arms slipping around the hunter's waist. He tipped his head back, giving Dean more room to work.

Dean bit down on his neck, just hard enough to leave a mark, and Castiel let out another moan, hips bucking up into Dean's at the spark of pleasure that shot down his spine.

Dean pressed back, groaning against Castiel neck at the feel of the lace from the angel's underwear against him.

The movement drew another mewling whine from the angel's throat, Castiel's nails biting into Dean's back.

Dean's mouth followed his hands, and he moved down Castiel's body, hands spreading his legs out farther, kneading his milky thighs, while he kissed over Castiel's chest.

The angel moved his hands to Dean's hair, hips wiggling when Dean avoided where he wanted him to touch the most.

Teasing him, Dean's hands moved up Castiel's back, stopping at his shoulder blades.

"Let me see you, Cas," Dean against his lips, pressing a firm kiss to his mouth before sitting back. "Show me your wings."

With a crack of thunder, and a deep moan from Castiel, the angel's wings unfurled, the glossy black feathers soft to the touch since he wasn't in battle.

As soon as the last feather was fully settled, Dean moved his hands up over the base of Castiel's wings, fingers threading through his feathers.

Castiel groaned, back arching, and could feel his panties get damp.

Dean nipped at Castiel's neck, fingers just stroking his feathers for a few moments.

The he bit a little harder, and honed in on Castiel's oil glands, pressing at the hard ball on each wing.

Castiel arched sharply, letting out a deep moan. "Fuh-fuck, Dean!" His grip on the hunter's hair tightened.

Castiel's wings flared, stretching from wall to wall, Each one nearly three times his size.

Grinning at the display, Dean rubbed over the spot again, watching the way his lover writhed against the sheets.

Castiel moved one hand, pressing over the hand print he'd made on Dean's shoulder.

His eyes flashed with grace, and Dean cried out against his neck, hips jerking at the rush of pleasure.

Castiel smirked, and pressed a little harder, making Dean moan against his neck as pleasure shot down his spine.

"Fuck, Cas, what is that?" Castiel grinned.

"That's what you're making me feel, Dean. When you touch my wings."

Panting, Dean pressed his lips harder against his neck.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. 

Castiel hummed, wings russling, more oil dripping over Dean's fingers. "When I pulled you from the Pit I wove you soul back-Ah!-to-together with my grace-"

They both moaned when Dean pressed at Castiel's oil gland again, the feeling running through them both.

"And there's still Grace in you. That's why I wasn't reborn when Metatron-Ah." Castiel was cut off with a moan when Dean pressed harder against his glands, warm oils seeping down his fingers. 

His hand slipped from Dean's shoulder, gripping tightly around his elbow as his hips bucked up. 

Dean pulled back, a pretty mark on Castiel's neck where his lips had been, and ran oily fingers over the angel's chest. 

Castiel let out a strained sounding whine. 

"Dean, just fuck me."

He pressed his hips up, grinding against Dean, and drew a groan out of the hunter. 

Giving in, Dean leaned over to grab the lube before stopping. 

His fingertips were still oily. 

Moving back, he teased over Castiel's oil gland until he had a palm full. 

The angel was shaking, and Dean lightly ran his slick fingers over his balls as he moved lower, pushing the thin lace out of the way. 

Castiel jerked his hips up at the first press against his hole, pressing at Dean's hand with a needy moan. 

Dean leaned down, muffling Castiel's sounds with his mouth a he slipped the first finger in, working him slowly. 

It wasn't until he had Castiel clawing at his shoulders and down right begging against his mouth, voice wreaked, that he added another, then the third quickly after that. 

Castiel squirmed under him, hips rolling with each movement. 

Dean took his time, loving the bright flush that spread down Castiel's chest. 

"Fuck, Cas. Look at you."

The angel whined, wings flattening out on each side. 

Dean didn't have to be angel to know a proposition when he saw one. 

He rubbed over his lover's prostate a few more times just to see him jerk, head tossed back against the pillows, then pulled his fingers out. 

Reaching back up to tease at Castiel's swollen glands, Dean gathered more of the thick oil in his hand, using it to slick himself up with. 

Castiel watched, eyes blown wide, and canted his hips up invitingly. 

Dean pushed Castiel's panties aside, rubbing over him a few times before pushing in. 

Castiel tensed at first, and Dean ran a soothing hand over his thigh. 

"Shh, Cas, relax for me, baby."

The angel opened his eyes, blue meeting green, and his muscles started to slowly unwind. 

Soon he was lax in Dean's hands, body warm in heavy. 

His blood was rushing in his ears, cock hard against his belly. 

"I'm okay now, Dean. You can move."

The hunter didn't have to be told twice, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully seated in the welcoming heat of his lover's body. 

He stilled, waiting for Castiel to nod before he started moving, a slow push and pull that had the angel gasping. 

The heat between them spiked, a slow build, coiling tighter as they moved together. 

Dean lifted Castiel's hips a little, changing the angle, and pushed in again hard. 

Castiel fisted his hands in the sheets, head tossed back. 

"Fuck, Dean!"

Grinning, Dean aimed for that spot, hitting it on every other thrust. 

Castiel was making little squeaky sounds every time he hit his prostate, and Dean loved that he could make Castiel's deep voice go high. 

Castiel moved a hand towards his dick, but Dean batted his hand away. 

"I got you, Cas," he gasped out, leaning down. He braced himself on one hand and started to press a trail of open mouthed kisses across Castiel's collarbone. 

He made a wet line up his neck and over the bolt of his jaw, covering his mouth as he pushed his panties down and took him in hand. 

Castiel opened up under him, and Dean took a few long moments to plunder his mouth before he pulled back. 

Castiel's face was red, lips swollen. 

His wings were sodden on the underside, the smell of his oil making Dean feel dizzy. 

"Dean," he gasped out, pushing back against him, then up into his fist. 

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Dean sped up his movements. 

He bit his lip when Castiel clenched around him, muffling a groan. 

Dean was close, but he had never come before his partner did and he wasn't about to start. 

Castiel griped the sheets tighter, blood running hot. 

"Close your eyes Dean," he groaned out, voice breaking. 

Dean closed them just in time, just seeing the way Castiel's eyes started to light up with Grace. 

He felt the angel spill over his hand, hot and thick, and his hips jerked as he came as well. 

They came down from their high slowly, dizzy and panting. 

Dean rolled them over so they were side by side, pressing feather light kisses to Castiel's face. 

One of the angel's wings blanketed them, soft black feathers moving against Dean's side. 

Dean tugged Castiel closer until the angel rested his head on his shoulder, legs twining. 

Castiel used his grace to clean them up, and Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

"I lo- need you, Cas," Dean mumbled,

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
